1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved mixing tool, and in particular to a mixing tool for thoroughly stirring plaster during plaster preparation.
2. Description of the Related Art
EP2638955A1 describes the mixing of contents of a receptacle using a device comprising at least two arms, wherein the at least two arms may be retracted when in a resting position or may extend radially outwardly when in an operative rotating position. Said device further comprises a corkscrew neck positioned above the at least two arms and a collar positioned above the at least two arms and beneath the corkscrew neck. A means of providing rotation may be provided by a handheld drill or an electric screwdriver. EP2638955A1, however, has two associated problems. Firstly, when mixing the contents of a receptacle, unmixed ingredients such as dry plaster may remain on the surface of the mixture in the receptacle. Secondly, a high speed drill needs to be used in conjunction with the mixing tool. This precludes use of the device by a large proportion of the domestic market which does not possess a high speed drill and which would be unwilling to obtain one for the sole purpose of using it as a component for a mixing tool.
Paddle-type plaster mixers are commonly used in the industry. However, such prior art plaster mixers take a relatively long time to mix the plaster and water and in any case, do not thoroughly do so, leaving unmixed plaster on the sides of the mixing container. They are also very difficult to clean after use if not cleaned immediately.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art.